Treasure Trails/Guide/Coordinates
For a social, mature clan chat, feel free to join 'Osrs Advice' - a verified clan chat. - Wiki Degrees north or south: 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 24 25 Coordinate clues During a Treasure Trail, a coordinate clue is a clue-scroll that contains a set of coordinates. Much like the real-world longitude & latitude geographic coordinate system, coordinates in RuneScape indicate a precise point somewhere on the surface where the next clue scroll, or potentially the treasure casket, is buried. Coordinate clues will only appear in Treasure Trails of medium, hard or elite difficulty. The coordinates are presented in the following format: 00 degrees 00 minutes north/south 00 degrees 00 minutes east/west In RuneScape, one square of space is roughly equivalent to two minutes (exactly 1.875 minutes). As there are sixty minutes in a degree, each degree is roughly equivalent to thirty-two squares. (Note: The above location is the exact centre of the Observatory and is not actually a coordinate clue location.) After receiving a coordinate clue, players must locate the exact position (more precisely, the exact square) that the clue scroll indicates, using a Chart, Sextant and Watch. Players can get these by going to the Observatory and talking to the professor. The sextant can be collected from Murphy in the docks of Port Khazard. Brother Kojo, in the Clock Tower, gives the player a watch (only after having spoken to the professor and Murphy). Players must have a chart, watch and spade in their inventory. The next clue, or the treasure casket if the Treasure Trail is complete, can be dug up with a spade. Coordinate clues may take players all over RuneScape, to nearly any geographic region in the game (including the deepest levels of the Wilderness), although coordinate clues will never point players underground or into dungeons or buildings. Saradomin/Zamorak Wizards On hard or elite Treasure Trails, digging on the correct spot will cause a level 140 Saradomin wizard to appear, which must be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. If the coordinates are located in the Wilderness, a weaker level 100 Zamorak wizard will appear instead. Saradomin wizards are poisonous and use both melee and the Magic spell Saradomin Strike, whereas Zamorak wizards use only the spell Flames of Zamorak. When fighting the Zamorak wizard in the Wilderness, other players can interrupt your fight. Players may encounter an Armadylian guard or Bandosian guard instead. Due to the current threat of player-killers, if the coordinates for your scroll is near level 36 wilderness it is advisable to use the waka canoe which requires 57 Woodcutting. This can take you to level 36 wilderness so that potential player-killers don't immediately spot you going into the wilderness and kill you. In addition, potential player-killers won't know whether you went into the wilderness or to a different area. As a result, you should go to one or more different locations, and then take the waka to the Wilderness. This is because if another player spots you in the wilderness, they might attempt to kill you. The following map may be used to roughly determine the location of a given coordinate clue: However, precise descriptions for each coordinate clue are listed below. List of clues Following is a list of all known coordinate clues and their corresponding locations. The list is organised into ascending numerical value (for example, 00:00 north first, then 00:05 south, then 00:13 north, continuing accordingly). Shorthand writing is used together with normal writing. An example: 09.34N, 25.12E = 09 degrees and 34 minutes north, 25 degrees and 12 minutes east. Remember: You must have a chart, sextant, and watch in your inventory or nothing will happen when you dig with your spade. Note that some of the clues may require skill or quest requirements before you will be able to get to that location. These quests, which must be finished or partially completed, include: Regicide, Legends' Quest, Nature Spirit, The Grand Tree, Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, Troll Stronghold, Cabin Fever, The Fremennik Trials, and Watchtower. Some coordinates will also require a certain skill levels to complete the clue, though the required level is low. 00 01 or the Gnome glider transport to Karamja. }} |image = Coordinate clue 01.26N 08.01E.png |map = 01.26N 08.01E map |notes = In the centre of Moss Giant Island west of Brimhaven. The island can be found by swinging on the rope swings west of Brimhaven. |level=}} . level=}} and run north. Dig between a boulder, a leafy tree, and a creeping plant. |level = 2}} 02 03 04 and run north-west. }} 05 |fight = Saradomin wizard |image = Coordinate clue 05.50S 10.05E.png |map = 05.50S 10.05E map |notes = On Cairn Isle, Karamja, (Fairy ring code is very close, area is south-west of the fairy ring) dig in the centre of the hut with the broken walls. |level=3}} 06 07 08 and slightly north-east of the fishing spot (the one just south-west of the word Morytania on the world map), in the centre of Mort Myre swamp. Dig between the easternmost and middle logs. Bring druid pouches to prevent ghasts from rotting your food. }} 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 . }} 18 19 ), just keep heading east from the pond at which you arrive. }} 20 21 22 . }} 23 . }} 24 25 ). |level = 3}}